RED BROTHER'S
by EarlSulung2701
Summary: Dia itu pahlawanku. Aku menghargainya melebihi siapapun, kenapa? Karna ia yang pertama kali membuat mataku terbuka, ia yang membuat es di dalam hatiku mencair tanpa ada keretakan sedikitpun, dia juga membuat aku bisa mengukir sebuah senyum dan yang paling penting ia melenyapkan bagian paling kotor dalam diriku, Dendam. #HEROisch


**RED BROTHER'S**

.

.

.

Author : EarlSulung2701

Disclaimer : Mashahi Kishimoto,

Cast : Akasuna No Sasori ( Naruto ), Takuma Onizaki ( Hiiro No Kakera).

Genre : Brothership.

Rating : T

.

.

.

 _Dia itu pahlawanku. Aku menghargainya melebihi siapapun, kenapa? Karna ia yang pertama kali membuat mataku terbuka, ia yang membuat es di dalam hatiku mencair tanpa ada keretakan sedikitpun, dia juga membuat aku bisa mengukir sebuah senyum dan yang paling penting ia melenyapkan bagian paling kotor dalam diriku, Dendam. Tetapi..._

 **EPILOG**

Matanya cantik berwarna keemasan terkadang terlihat seperti madu kental ketika rembulan menghiasai cakrawala kemudian saat ia menitihkan air mata menjadi berwarna amber. Rambutnya terurai berwarna kemerahan ia bisa dikatakan memiliki segalanya dalam sekilas berparas menawan dan seorang seniman jenius di usia belia tetapi, ia tidak mempunyai senyuman tidak juga keluarga ia muak dengan segala itu saat ini usianya sudah 12 tahun ia di pungut dengan cara tidak wajar dan diperlakukan dengan cara yang sama juga. Wajah cerahnya yang dahulu berpendar sekarang sekelam lautan biru di malam hari ia sering duduk sambil memeluk lutut melamunkan sesuatu. Mata sayu yang sekarang ini tanpa kilauan seringkali terlihat kosong, rambut kusam serta acak-acakan, tubuh yang hanya di balut kemeja putih yang warnanya mulai kekuningan dan raut wajah kacau tanpa ekspresi adalah gambaran dari sosoknya, namun dari segala kekurangan yang ia junjungi selama lima tahun ini dia punya harapan besar dan harapan itu telah terwujud setelah usianya hampir memasuki 13 tahun. Seseorang dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya menjadi pahlawannya, menerima dirinya dalam keadaan kotor seperti ini. Ia merasa seperti gelandangan yang di pungut awalnya itu sempat terpikir dalam benaknya tetapi itu salah, salah besar karna pahlawannya itu membuat kehidupannya berbanding terbalik.

 **RED BROTHER'S**

Tik tok tik tok, suara dari jam dengan dua telinga disisi kiri dan kanan itu terus bernyanyi sepanjang 2 menit terakhir ini sedangkan, anak laki-laki yang terus-terusan mendengar nyanyian buruk itu segera melemparnya dari tempat si jam berdiri.

"PRAANG!" Pemuda lain yang juga mendengar suara hempasan dari jam itu menghampiri isi kamar anak laki-laki.

"Saat matipun kau masih bersuara." Gumamnya di balik selimut coklat tersebut.

"Huh, mau aku tinggal?" Tanya pemuda itu jengkel saat ia tahu jam tersebut jatuh karena ulah manusia yang masih terkulai di balik selimut itu, lalu anak laki-laki tersebut sesegera mungkin membalik selimut. Seperti yang biasa pemuda itu lihat mata sayu anak itu tetap sama namun, anak itu melewati tubuhnya saja tanpa merespon.

"Memang kau tidak ingin sekolah?" Tanya si pemuda ketika sebelumnya menarik kera baju anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu sekolah. Lakukah saja," Jawab anak itu datar, kemudian tangannya berbalik untuk melepaskan jemari yang masih melekat pada kera bajunya tersebut.

"Apanya?" Sebelum pertanyaannya di jawab anak itu sudah hilang. Ia mendengus padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah sepeduli ini dengan orang.

"...LEH! SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK BOLEH! APA MAU KU UL-" Matanya berkedip sebelah setelah mendengar teriakkan yang barusan terhenti itu dia harusnya sudah tahu akan ada keributan seperti ini. Ia menjambak rambutnya setelah itu lari ke arah sumber suara.

"Senpai," Si pemuda menyudutkan diri setelah melihat pemuda dengan rambut berwarna ungu itu.

"Tsk, lihat! apa yang di lakukan bocah ini?" Pemuda berambut ungu itu menunjukkan noda berwarna hitam pada baju seragam yang warnanya sama dengan rambutnya.

"Mahiro bodoh." Anak dengan pembawaan dingin itu menarik piring kearahnya, mengabaikan si rambut ungu atau sebut saja dia Mahiro.

"Kau ini!" Mahiro ikut melupakan masalah barusan ia bahkan lebih memilih melakukan hal yang sama dengan anak bermuka datar itu.

"Gelap," Dia bergumam sangat pelan bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Matanya jelek, paruhnya juga. Ah, apa aku tusuk matanya saja dan mengambil ma-" Laki-laki berambut coklat keemasan dengan ukiran tato di pipi berbentuk bintang tersebut menggantungkan ucapannya, kemudian mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat membuat senyum dengan makna lain tergambar di wajahnya, jelas saja arah matanya sudah tertuju pada anak berambut merah yang tengah memeluk lututnya di ujung koridor gelap.

"A-aku," Anak berambut merah itu ketakutan setengah mati ia mempererat pelukan pada kedua lutut dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding bercat putih yang mulai memudar itu.

"Sasori." Laki-laki pembuat boneka kayu tersebut mengangkat dagu anak berambut merah yang ia sebut sebgai Sasori tadi. "Matamu sangat cantik. Aku bosan dengan kumpulan mata-mata boneka yang terus-terusan memelotiku ini, aku juga bosan ah, bukan, bukan tapi benci dengan mata hijau ini! Mata bodoh ini huh, melihatnya di kaca saja membuat pikiranku tak tenang karna... WANI-TA ITU! ORANG GILA DIA!" Si pembuat boneka kayu itu menghentikan racauan tidak jelasnya. Ia sadar anak itu juga memelotinya bukan karena ingin mengancam tetapi sesuatu hal yang membuat matanya harus membulat, takut? Mungkin saja.

"Aku coba dulu saja mungkin?" Ia bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri sambil mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuk ke dagu setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasori. Ia berbalik setelah itu dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja di keraskan.

"Hei, aku belum memberimu arahan." Langkah kakinya berhenti, lalu berbalik dari posisinya berdiri. Jujur saja Sasori dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa laki-laki itu bisa memutar kepalanya sampai 360.

"Glek," Sasori menelan saliva dengan susah payah ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding hingga ia merasakan rasa perih disana, mungkin saja dinding semen itu sudah membuat punggungnya membiru.

"Dengar baik-baik manis," Pembuat boneka kayu itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasori hingga ia dapat mendengar nafas berat dari laki-laki itu. "Aku tidak mau sampai matamuu itu JELEK! Jadi, dengar aku akan membantu merawat tubuhmu dan mengganti baju lusuh ini!" Lanjut laki-laki itu dengan menekankan kata jelek pada kalimat, kemudian ia menarik kera baju Sasori dan telinga anak itu dapat menangkap suara robekkan dari baju yang dikenakannya. Itu adalah satu-satunya pelindung bagi tubuhnya dan sekarang juga ikut hilang. Ia menunduk sambil mengempalkan kedua jemari diiringi dengan hembusan angin dingin yang memasuki cela dinding berlubang.

"Kemari! Kasihan sekali dirimu ini." Si pengerajin menarik rambut merah anak itu dengan kasar sambil menggeretnya tanpa belas kasihan. Bibir laki-laki itu terus mengeluarkan ocehan tak jelas sampai-sampai ia tak sadar telah melukai anak itu secara sengaja padahal ia sendiri berargumen untuk membantu merawat tubuhnya.

"Ugh~" Sasori merintih saat keringat mengaliri pipinya, kakinya tergesek dengan lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi decit ringan, kulitnya terkelupas membuat darah segar mengaliri lantai, tetapi bukan luka besar baginya. Sekarang udara dingin benar-benar menusuk kulit putihnya padahal tadinya ini menjadi ruangan pengap seperti tanpa ventilasi ah, cuaca memang tak bersahabat dengannya.

"Nah, biar-ku pilih baju yang bagus untukmu." Laki-laki itu berpikir sejenak setelah jemari yang dihiasi dengan kuku-kuku tajam bak pisau itu membuka _handle_ lemari yang berisi penuh dengan pakaian. Yah, lemari dari pakaian-pakaian untuk boneka kayunya karena ia sering mengikuti pameran untuk boneka berukuran kira-kira 130 cm – 170 cm paling tidak itu pas untuk Sasori, tetapi karena keadaaan beberapa baju yang disana hanya di tumpuk sedemikian rupa, membuat si pengerajin boneka itu berdecak kesal setidaknya ada beberapa baju yang di gantung rapi disana.

"Bukan ini, bukan juga kemudian yang i- bukan lagi, bukan..." Begitulah seterusnya. Pengerajin itu beberapa kali melempar baju-baju boneka kebelakang tubuhnya hingga beberapa baju mengenai kepala Sasori bahkan tepat diatas rambutnya.

"KREEK," Pintu berbahan kayu dengan lapisan melamin itu bergerak sedikit awalnya kemudian saat sepasang mata berwarna ungu itu menampakkan wujud pintu tersebut menjadi terbuka lebar.

"KREEK," Lagi-lagi Sasori dan pengerajin boneka itu mendengar suara yang sama tetapi, kali ini bukan dari getaran atau gesekan pintu terhadap lantai melainkan pintu itu sendiri yang rusak.

"BRUUKK!" Si pembuat boneka melotot mata hijau berpendar dan Sasori dapat menyaksikan dengan langsung pupil hitam pada mata laki-laki itu mengecil dan lama-lama membentuk segitiga seketika itu juga seperti mata kucing.

"Beraninya kau!" Laki-laki alias si pembuat boneka itu mengacungkan telunjuk.

"Apa?" Pemuda dengan rambut merah dan mata ungu itu menyandarkan bahunya kedinding dengan posisi tegak sambil melipat kedua tangan menyilang.

"Huh? Pelanggan? Hari ini tidak ada pesanan untuk boneka, aku sibuk pergilah sebelum ak-" Ucapan laki-laki itu terpotong.

"Sebelum aku panggil anak buahku, benar?" Pemuda itu mengoreksi kata-katanya sendiri yang melupakan kelanjutan dari kalimat sang pembuat boneka.

"Sialan! Kau membuatku kesal!" Laki-laki itu menggeram sambil mengenggam kedua tangan dan dengan langkah mantapnya ia menerjang pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hampir lengah.

"Ya-ma-nashi?" Pemuda itu mengeja nama si pengerajin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian, ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau sainganku atau pelanggan, hah?!" Yamanashi yang merupakan nama dari laki-laki itu beringsut mundur tetapi telunjuknya masih mengarah lurus kearah pemuda dengan mata ungu itu.

"Bukan keduanya, tapi aku..." Pemuda itu mengambil langkah maju lalu, menaruh telapak tangannya ke bahu Sasori. "Penyelamat anak ini." Lanjut pemuda itu kemudian ia menarik kemeja coklat yang tergeletak di atas lantai. "Kau kedinginan, maaf aku baru memperhatikanmu." Ia cepat-cepat mengenakan kemeja itu pada tubuh Sasori kemudian menggendong anak itu dengan gerakkan cepat hingga membuat Sasori berhasil membulatkan mata.

"Dengar Yamanashi, aku ini Takuma Onizaki. Aku tahu kau akan ingat..." Takuma si pemuda melesat dengan cepat. Ia berhenti didepan pintu "Karena aku orang pertama yang merendahkanmu ah, dan satu lagi, kau tak punya anak buah karena mereka kalah dariku" Takuma melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan cengiran puas di wajahnya.

"...Sa-sori," Saut seseorang dari telepon saat anak laki-laki pemilik nama Sasori itu mengangkat panggilannya. "Kenapa baru menjawab telepon-ku? Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada rendah.

"Aku dihukum karena jarang sekolah dan sekarang mereka memintaku untuk mengerjakan soal-soal matematika dan bahasa jepang." Sasori menjawabnya dengan nada datar dan tak lupa tangannya terus-terusan mencoret-coret kertas dengan pena sedangkan beberapa kertas dibuatnya berserakkan di lantai.

"Sepertinya aku berbicara di saat yang tidak tepat." Gumam pemuda dengan surai ungu itu, Mahiro namanya ia memijat pelipis dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya dibiarkan untuk memegang ponsel.

"Ya," Jawab Sasori jengkel ia menidurkan kepalanya pada tumpukkan buku yang sebagiannya ada kamus.

"...Aku hanya ingin bicara Jika, Takuma di serang kau tahu sendiri wujudnya bagaimana bukan? Kondisinya tidak baik. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan denyut nadinya." Mahiro lebih murung tetapi ia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya tanpa terputus.

"Huh, kau melakukannya lagi?" Sasori masih menidurkan kepalanya pada tumpukkan buku dan kali ini lebih fokus pada isi pembicaraannya dengan Mahiro.

"Aku tidak bercanda untuk kali ini, kumohon datanglah." Mahiro diam setelah memohon pada Sasori ia membiarkan apa reaksi yang akan di dapatinya. _'Apa ia mematikan teleponnya?'_ Mahiro melirik ponselnya saat tidak mendapati jawaban dari anak itu.

"Dia benar-benar mematikannya."

.

.

.

Aku menyesal pada saat itu, menyesal karena lebih memilih menjalani hukumanku. Bodohnya, kenapa aku mematikan ponselku dan mengurung diri di kelas pengap seperti ini. Kenapa instingku tidak berjalana sebagai seorang adik.

"Kau tahu apa cita-citaku dari kecil sampai sekarang?" Takuma pemuda berambut merah itu merapatkan kedua tangannya setelah menaruh nampan di baki-baki.

"Apa?" Sasori yang menjadi lawan bicaranya bertanya balik. Kedua tangannya dibiarkan tergeletak di meja.

"Pahlawan, tapi sayang aku hanya pengacau tapi..." Ia berdehem sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Untuk jadi pahlawanmu saja, aku sudah senang." Tirai-tirai berwarna putih susu itu tertiup-tiup.

Saat itu aku tidak meresponnya, aku tidak berpikir itu hal yang bodoh namun kalimat terakhirnya membuat dadaku sesak padahal kata-kata itu tidak berpengaruh padaku. Kau tahu? Dia itu pahlawanku. Aku menghargainya melebihi siapapun, kenapa? Karna ia yang pertama kali membuat mataku terbuka, ia yang membuat es di dalam hatiku mencair tanpa ada keretakan sedikitpun, dia juga membuat aku bisa mengukir sebuah senyum dan yang paling penting ia melenyapkan bagian paling kotor dalam diriku, Dendam. Tetapiia meninggalkanku.

 **THE END**


End file.
